At the Pool
by anakambigu
Summary: Hari ini, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke rumahnya yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Tujuannya? Tentu saja melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda di sekolah. Sasuke bahkan tak segan-segan melakukannya di dalam kolam renang. FULL LEMON. REVIEW PLEASE.


**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan gudang peralatan olahraga yang biasa bernuansa gelap ditambah dengan bau apek itu, sekarang sedikit terasa berbeda karena dua remaja yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di sana. Nuansa di sana terasa sedikit panas dan erotis apalagi sejak tadi ada suara desahan yang menggema.

"Sakura, kau basah," ujar seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik mengocok vagina Sakura dengan jari tengahnya. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya setia memainkan klitoris yang terus membuat Sakura mendesah kenikmatan. Wajah Sakura yang seputih porselen itu mulai berwarna kemerahan seperti buah kesukaan sang pemuda.

"Sasu... Sasukee... ahh..." desahan erotis Sakura semakian menggoda saat Sasuke lagi-lagi mengulum payudaranya yang terbuka karena baju seragamnya disingkap ke atas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan jahil memperlambat gerakan tangannya. Sakura mulai protes tapi tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan jelas. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sakura lalu mengulum bibir kemerahan Sakura. Lidah Sasuke memasuki lorong penuh lendir itu. Menyatukan dua rasa saliva berbeda di dalamnya. Sakura berusaha membalas tapi selalu kalah oleh Sasuke.

"Nnhh..." Sakura mulai kehabisan napas tapi Sasuke tetap mengulum bibir Sakura bahkan kulumannya terasa semakin keras saat Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke arah dinding. Tangan kanan Sasuke memijat payudara kenyal Sakura yang sangat menggoda.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah sulit bernapas, Sasuke melepas kulumannya. "Cantik," gumam Sasuke lalu menawan bibir Sakura lagi. Tangan kiri Sasuke tetap mengocok vagina Sakura dengan gerakan yang sangat keras. Tiga jari sudah masuk ke dalam lorong hangat itu.

"Ahhhnnn... Sasu..." Sakura mendesah sangat panjang. Cairannya membasahi jari-jemari tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Cepat sekali, Sakura," Sasuke menghisap jari-jarinya yang berisi cairan Sakura. "Manis seperti dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum menggoda mendengar ucapan Sasuke sambil mengatur napasnya karena ia baru saja selesai orgasme. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Sakura. Menciumnya di beberapa sisi diukuti dengan hisapan keras dan satu gigitan. "Ah!" Sakura mengerang sekaligus mendesah.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat penampilan kekasihnya itu. Baju seragam dan bra terangkat ke atas. Roknya berada di lantai, celana dalamnya tertahan di lutut. "Nah, Sakura," ucapan Sasuke menggantung. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya guna menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantannya yang sudah tegak berdiri. "Sekarang giliranmu," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura yang mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke lalu bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke. Membuat kejantanan Sasuke tepat berada di hadapan Sakura. "Kau menegang, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sembali memegang kejantanan Sasuke.

"Cepatlah Sakura," perintah Sasuke. Sakura lalu menjilat ujung kejantanan Sasuke dengan gerakan memutar, membuat saliva menutupi kejantanan Sasuke. Sakura menurunkan lidahnya lalu naik lagi, terus seperti itu. Kedua tangan Sakura tak tinggal diam, tangannya mengelus-ngelus kedua testis Sasuke. Indra peraba Sakura dapat merasakan betapa kasar dan berkerutnya skrotum Sasuke. "Bagus Sa-Sakura," gumam Sasuke saat Sakura mulai mengulum penisnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kau menyukainya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lalu kembali mengulum penis Sasuke.

"Nhnn..." Sasuke menahan desahannya Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ulah Sakura di bawah. "Cu-cukup," ucap Sasuke dan menarik Sakura berdiri. "Sekarang giliranmu, Sakura," Sasuke lagi-lagi memojokkan Sakura ke dinding. Tangan Sasuke menaikkan kaki kiri Sakura ke pundak kanannya. Jari tangan kirinya membuka labium minora dan mayora Sakura sedangkan tangan kanannya mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang vagina Sakura. "Kau siap?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu menumpukkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke memasukkan ujung kejantanannya.

TEETT! TEETT!

Tapi suara bel masuk pelajaran kelima membuat tangan Sasuke berhenti memasukkan penisnya. Sakura terkesiap lalu cepat-cepat menurunkan kakinya dari pundak Sasuke. "Kita harus ke kelas, Sasuke."

"Cih! Dasar bel sialan!" sumpah Sasuke, dia bahkan belum klimaks sama sekali. Dan mereka berdua lalu merapikan penampilan mereka seperti semula.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," ajak Sakura dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumahku. Hari ini rumahku kosong, lagipula besok Minggu. Kau mau, Sayang?" Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menjilat cuping telinga Sakura hingga membuat Sakura merinding sebentar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Tentu, Sayang," balas Sakura lalu mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas dan pergi mendahului Sasuke. Pergi meninggalkan ruang gudang olahraga yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu ulah mereka di setiap jam istirahat sekolah.

.

.

.

TING! TONG!

Bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi. Sang pemilik rumah yang berambut hitam kebiruan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumahnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu Kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

Pintu berwarna cokelat keemasan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan bajunya yang bisa dibilang sangat seksi. Baju tang top berwarna putih yang sangat ketat ditambah celana pendek berwarna cokelat. "Hai, Sayang," sapa Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. "Kau mau menginap, Sayang?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mencium bibir wanitanya sekilas.

"Boleh, tapi apa benar tidak ada orang di rumahmu?" mata Sakura terlihat menjelajahi rumah Sasuke yang terbilang cukup luas.

Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya. "Tentu saja," Sakura terlihat bersandar di dada Sasuke. "Ayah dan ibu pergi berlibur ke luar kota. Sebulan lagi baru pulang," Sasuke memainkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang tergerai lembut. "Itachi sibuk buat tugas di rumah temannya," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan senyum menggoda. "Kita bisa berduaan hari ini, kan Sayang?"

"Tentu," sahut Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dikecupnya bibir merah Sakura yang berlapis lip gloss rasa jeruk. Hanya ciuman biasa. "Jeruk, enak juga," komentar Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengerling dan kali ini balas mencium Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Sakura dengan berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja, ini pertama kalinya Sakura yang menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Sakura berusaha keras untuk menekan bibir Sasuke guna mendapati kenikmatan yang selama ini membuat dia kecanduan. Setelah dia kehabisan napas, Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah kemerahan Sakura. "Kau nakal, Nona Haruno," ejek Sasuke. "Lalu, sekarang kau ingin kita melanjutkan yang tadi?" goda Sasuke sambil memijat dada Sakura yang masih berbalut baju.

"Ah!" Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas dadanya. "Nanti, sekarang belikan dulu aku makanan. Aku lapar, Sayang," pinta Sakura memelas.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. "Hn, kau mau apa?"

"Apa saja boleh," sahut Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Mengambil jaket dan kunci motor. Lalu melangkahkah kakinya ke luar rumah. "Daa..." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan menghentikan lambaiannya saat punggung Sasuke sudah menghilang.

Sakura yang tidak harus melakukan apa sembari menunggu kepulangan Sasuke hanya terdiam di ruang tamu. "Ahh... membosankan. Ah! Hampir saja lupa," Sakura terlihat mengambil tas yang ia bawa ke rumah Sasuke. "Aku kan bawa ini?" Sakura mengambil baju renang dari dalamnya. Daripada hanya berdiam diri, lebih menyenangkan jika berenang di kolam renang milik Sasuke.

Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi guna mengganti bajunya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja, dia sudah keluar dengan mengenakan baju renang yang biasa digunakan perenang. Berwarna ungu muda dengan bagian depan berbentuk 'V' yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Bagian belakang juga sedikit terbuka, apalagi bawahnya sangat seksi. "Kau cantik, Sakura," pujinya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke tepatnya di depan kolam renang. Sakura segera menyeburkan dirinya ke tempat penuh air tawar itu. Lalu mulai bermain-main dan berenang dengan berbagai gaya melupakan perutnya yang awalnya terasa lapar.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di depan rumahnya. Hanya membeli makanan saja, membuatnya menghabiskan waktu selama tiga puluh menit lebih. Andai saja yang mengantri tidak banyak, mungkin Sasuke hanya memerlukan waktu limabelas menit saja. Sasuke memasuki rumahnya, mencari-cari sosok kekasihnya di rumahnya sendiri.

"Ke mana dia?" gumam Sasuke lalu meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja makan.

Indra pendengaran Sasuke lalu mendengar suara air dari arah kolam renang membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang berenang di belakang. Sasuke melihat dari jendela ruang makan yang kebetulan langsung terhubung ke halaman belakang. Dari sana, penglihatan Sasuke menangkap sosok kekasihnya sedang bermain air dengan gembira. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak tinggal diam melihat hal ini.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah halaman belakang rumahnya. Berdiri di pinggir kolam renang tanpa Sakura sadari. Sasuke melepaskan baju atasnya sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang sangat seksi. Celana panjangnya menyusul dengan menyisakan boxer hitam melekat di tubuh Sasuke. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah berada di dalam air, membuat Sakura tersadar akan kehadiran kekasihnya

itu. "Sasuke!" kaget Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau curang sekali, Sakura. Bermain-main sendirian."

"Itu karena kau lama sekali, Sasuke." Sakura berniat membalik tubuhnya tapi gagal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja meremas kedua dadanya dengan cukup keras. "Ah..." desah Sakura memejamkan mata.

"Ini hukuman buatmu, Sayang," suara Sasuke terdengar sangat menggoda. Sasuke lalu membawa Sakura ke sisi kolam renang. Memposisikan Sakura dalam sisi menungging. Kedua tangan Sakura menumpu pada pinggir kolam renang.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, Sasuke? Ahh..." kalimat Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke memasukkan tiga jari tangannya ke vaginanya melalu belakang. Hanya dengan menyingkirkan baju renang Sakura di bagian 'sana' sedikit ke samping, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kemaluan Sakura yang merah menggoda.

"Kau pasti menikmati ini, Sakura," Sasuke semakin cepat memompa jari-jarinya di lorong Sakura yang basah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat mendesah kenikmatan, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini di dalam kolam renang. Bukan hanya tangan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalamnya, tapi air kolam renang juga ada yang ikut masuk.

"Sasu... ke... ah..." desah seksi Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin keras memaju mundurkan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sejak tadi meremas dada kanan Sakura dengan sesekali memelintir putingnya yang sudah mengeras. "Akh... Ahh..." akhirnya Sakura mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Punggungnya terlihat semakin melengkung saat menikmati orgasmenya. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari lorong Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari celana boxer. Penis Sasuke yang besar itu sudah menegang.

"Ahh..." Sakura masih menikmati sisa orgasmenya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bagian vaginanya. Sakura melihat ke belakang. "Sasuke, jang-aahhh..." bantahan Sakura berakhir dengan desahan saat Sasuke berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong sempit Sakura.

"Jangan membantah, anak nakal," Sasuke menyentil pantat Sakura membuat Sakura memekik. "Aku mulai," yang diikuti oleh anggukan Sakura. Sasuke memegang pinggul Sakura lalu mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Suara pertemuan kedua tubuh itu menimbulkan suara tepukan apalagi dengan adanya air di sekitar mereka.

Kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan panjang itu menerobos vagina Sakura lalu keluar dan masuk dalam tempo yang tidak tetap membuat si wanita mendesah keenakan sambil memejamkan matanya. Pegangan tangannya pada pinggir kolam renang semakin mengeras tatkala ia merasa penis Sasuke semakin menegang di dalamnya.

"Nhh..." Sasuke mendesah saat kejantanannya mulai dijepit kuat oleh dinding lorong Sakura. Membuat Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Kedua remaja itu terus saja ayik bercumbu di dalam air kolam renang itu. Sasuke merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan detik berikutnya dia sudah menghujamkan jutaan spermanya memenuhi rahim Sakura. "Nhhnn..." desah Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Haahh... haahh..." napas Sakura pendek-pendek karena ia kelelahan tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum kelelahan. Sakura pun dapat merasakan Sasuke belum kelelahan karena penis Sasuke masih menegang di dalamnya.

Sasuke lalu memutar tubuh Sakura tanpa melepaskan tubuh keduanya. Kedua lengan Sakura, Sasuke letakkan di leher dirinya sedangkan dua kaki Sakura diposisikan melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. "Kau siap untuk ronde kedua, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Sakura mesra.

Sakura hanya dapat memeluk leher Sasuke dengan kedua kakinya yang memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Sembari berciuman, Sasuke menaikkan turunkan tubuh Sakura di pelukannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat mendapatkan sensasi aneh ini.

Dengan masih menggerakan tubuh Sakura, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. "Wajahmu me-merah... nhnn..." gumam Sasuke mendesah lalu mencium leher putih Sakura. Meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sekitar sana.

Sakura hanya dapat memejamkan mata dengan mulutnya yang melantunkan lagu desahan kesukaan Sasuke yang dapat membangkitkan hasrat birahi Sasuke. "Ah! Ah! Ahh..." Sakura mengalami orgasme lagi.

Belum sempat orgasmenya keluar, Sasuke menekan tubuh Sakura ke bawah membuat penis Sasuke tenggelam sepenuhnya di lorong Sakura. Penis itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan berjuta-juta benih di dalam rahim Sakura bahkan ada sebagian yang keluar dan bercampur dengan air kolam. "Aaannhhh..." desah Sakura panjang.

Mata hitam Sasuke lalu menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Kau menikmatinya, Sayang?" Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura lalu menciumnya lagi penuh nafsu. Sakura mengangguk dalam ciumannya. Tangan Sasuke meremas dada Sakura sekali membuat Sakura memekik dan tanpa sengaja membuat ciuman mereka berdua berhenti. "Kita lanjutkan di dalam?"

"I-iya," sahut Sakura.

Mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di dalam kamar Sasuke. Membuat rumah keluarga Uchiha itu dipenuhi dengan suara desahan mesra keduanya.

.

.

.

~The End~

_**A/N : Fic Oneshoot khusus buat penggemar SasuSaku. Ayo tolong reviewnya, segala jenis review diterima dengan senang hati :D Mungkin ada yang mau request PLOT cerita? Tapi main pairnya harus SasuSaku hehe...**_


End file.
